<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess Potato by Fanfictional_lullaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348610">Princess Potato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictional_lullaby/pseuds/Fanfictional_lullaby'>Fanfictional_lullaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Potato series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Weight Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictional_lullaby/pseuds/Fanfictional_lullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You struggle with your weight. Bambam shows you you're beautiful and that he loves you for who you are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Potato series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess Potato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You held a translucent blue-bottle of perfume in your hand. It was engraved with pretty white flowers. It was the most expensive gift you’d ever received from anyone. Your boyfriend being who he was felt like surprising you and that he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you sprayed it on, you instantly found yourself surrounded by the aroma of flowers on a warm summer's day. Especially on a dreary day like this, it could wipe away the grey. Surrounding you with an explosion of colour. A perfume that fit his personality perfectly. Like him, it could make your days kinder, brighter, warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sprayed some on your wrists, checking yourself in the mirror. You went for a more natural look today. No heavy makeup or fancy clothing. Just you. You knew he enjoyed seeing you in your natural state even if you protested against it. There was little you could do for your boyfriend when he was out on the road. So while he was home, this was the least you could do for him. You intended to completely drain the day of its time. To cuddle into his warmth and forget about the outside world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of your eye, you could see the scale staring back at you, daring you to take it on. It was doing that for a while now. You didn’t understand why he kept the damn thing there but there it was. Leering at you like an evil entity waiting to suck the life out of you. With cautious steps, you attempted to conquer it. Your bare feet stepped on top of the cold platform. The numbers, rising at a rapid pace. You held your breath when it stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realising your mistake your hand went limp. The bottle of perfume you loved so much slipping through your fingers. Shattering across the marble tiles, in what seemed like a million pieces. The strong fragrance of flowers filling the bathroom in an almost toxic fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe? Are you okay?” Bambam called out to you, his head peeking in from behind the door. Blue shards surrounded you. The sight almost made him kick the door down to come and save you. Though he decided against it as he came to his senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jagiya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your blood ran cold. His stare piercing a hole in you. Your body refused to listen. Your feet, much too heavy to move. You couldn’t figure out which you found worse. The fact you destroyed your boyfriend’s gift or your weight laughing back at you. In the back of your mind, you always feared he would see what you did in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jagiya?” it was obvious he was watching you. Usually, you appreciated it but now you felt caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hurt yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here,” he said, leaving the door open as he walked away. When he came back he was wearing his way too fancy shoes. In his hand, a broom. He swept the largest pieces aside and he put the broom away. You continued to glower at the numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thousand questions surged through you. Waiting for answers you couldn’t give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did this happen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you neglect to check or did you forget?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had you been too scared to face reality?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he noticed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did this mean you were going to lose him now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a squeal when you felt strong arms lifting you into the air. “Wait, don’t. I’m heavy,” you whined.  You protested by flailing like there was no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will drop you if you don’t calm down, jagi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was about as prince-like as Bambam could get. Which you would have applauded. Had it not been for your mind melting away because of numbers and unwanted questions. He let your head rest against his shoulder, your body snugly pressed against his. You followed his gaze and you knew. He saw. He definitely saw. The scowl on his face, a warning for what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But nothing,” he said, setting you down on the soft carpet outside the bathroom. The hand you so loved held your cheek like you were made of porcelain. “I’ll clean up,” he said kissing your forehead. Still dazed, you nodded. You wandered off to the couch. Your body dropping itself with little elegance. The sound of the couch deflating beneath you only making you wearier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You instantly noticed your legs. They were much bigger than before. Too big. You hugged yourself but all you could feel was the fat that wasn’t supposed to be there. Tears trickled down your cheeks, disappearing into the fabric of your jeans. Your hands coming up to hide your face away. The couch dipped next to you as Bambam sat down. He put his hand on your thigh, stroking back and forth. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way you could face him. You were almost sure. Every inch you disliked about yourself would expose itself if you even dared to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, look at me,” his voice more desperate than you were used to. You shook your head, wishing your tears away. Slender hands cupped your face, lifting your chin. You squeezed your eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened them gradually. Attempting to find any disgust or dislike on his face. But all you could find was the gentle smile you had fallen in love with. A smile muted by concern but still. One meant for you. His thumbs attempted to wipe away the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” you hiccuped, “I broke it.” Your own hands came up to brush away more tears. He took your hands to hold them in his. “It’s just a bottle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you a thousand bottles. I just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to me baby girl, about anything. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You froze once again. Focusing on the carpet you felt the blood drain from your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sympathy in his voice caught your heart like grappling hooks. A gentle squeeze made you look up. The man who loved you more than anyone in your life was now watching you with pure adoration. If there was one thing in your relationship you could believe in, it was trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words falling from your lips before you could even think about it, “I look like a potato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, ready to say something. Yet closed it instantly as he was blatantly staring at you like you’d gone insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, disappearing into the kitchen. You had a feeling about what he was doing. He reappeared on cue with a potato in hand. Holding it up to you. Even going so far as to point a finger at the damn thing. “This is a potato, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your brain tried figuring out if he was making fun of you or if he was serious. In the end, it decided you didn’t like it either way. Grabbing the potato you threw it back at him. It hit his body with a thud and fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam watched it roll away uselessly. The oblivious stare on his face a little too funny for your current predicament. You wondered if it was okay to start laughing even though you felt upset. Part of you knew he was considering the same thing but you saw him decide against it. Sitting down to put an arm around your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what are you talking about? I’ve never compared you to any type of food. Even though you are delicious...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fat, okay?” you cried out like you’d committed a crime. You couldn’t believe he was actually making you say it out loud. “I’m fat…” your voice gradually faded. You prayed he hadn’t heard you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you know that’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sympathy from someone who would probably never gain weight even if he wished for it. Or sympathy from someone who loved you more than you did?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would anyone accept this as your girlfriend?” You moved away from him and pointed at your body, “I should be-” you swallowed hard, “should be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be nothing but yourself,” he said, finishing the sentence for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You half-hugged yourself. Biting your lip as hard as you could. No more crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam attempted to take your hand but you ripped it away. The gesture coming across much harsher than you intended. You watched him pull away from you completely. You hurt him. You hurt the person you loved the most and that… More tears threatened to spill. Your heart ached. You didn’t mean it like that but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be out of words for a moment. Something that didn’t happen very often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not fat, you're beautiful. I don't see why-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen yourself?" You snapped. "No, wait,” you said holding up your hand, “don't answer that.” Your face twisted into one of discontent. It’s not that you hated the fact your boyfriend was hot. It was just you. You were your own problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between you was like poison seeping into your veins. You had a feeling everything was ending. You’d discussed your insecurities before. But you could tell he was flummoxed by the sudden outburst. Your mind drifted away, bringing you to an end you never wanted to reach. You flinched as you felt two familiar arms coming around you to squeeze gently, “I love you, every inch of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You relaxed, easing into him. He was always the one to pull you out of despair. For a moment you believed him. But the light went as fast as it came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I know you won't take my word for it,” he said, pulling away to see your expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?” you muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He softly bumped the tips of your noses together, “because I pay attention to my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at him blankly. Your closeness, engulfing you in heat. Bambam’s attention was often everywhere but he always seemed to keep a special eye out for you. You closed the distance. The touch of his lips against yours. It made you want to pull him back into bed with you. To relive the morning towards a better ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you out,” he said breathing out slowly. His cheeks were a nice shade of pink and a sense of accomplishment came over you. Even now you could surprise your boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t. I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking my girl out,” he repeated cheerfully. He directed you towards the hallway so you could get your shoes and coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll race you to the car,” he said, pecking your cheek and running off. There was little point in protesting when he got like this. Even though he could be completely random. He made sure your life was never boring. You trailed after him. The race was forgotten. Your body didn’t feel like your own today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if someone saw him with you today? You’d probably be mistaken for staff. The thought made you cringe. You weren’t too sure whether you liked it because it was safer. Or hated it because you could never be seen as his girlfriend. Today seemed to be a day full of conflicting emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat down in the driver’s seat. Your boyfriend was obviously bouncing to leave. Impatiently setting up the satnav. “Let’s go here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s here, Bam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” he beamed, “it’s a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grumbled, reluctantly following the directions to your destination. You parked in front of a small shop. The type you only found by getting lost. It was as if you’d never seen this part of town. It didn’t seem shady like some dark bars you'd come across in the hidden parts of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both stepped out of the car. The colourful sign of a costume store sticking out like a sore thumb. Distracting you with bright lights. Bambam’s body sandwiched you between him and the car. Hugging you close. You indulged in the scent of his cologne. “I love you,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linking your hands together, you walked toward the store. He stopped. Instantly drawn to the costumes displayed in the window. His nose almost pressed against the glass. His smile reminded you of a child on Christmas day. Dragging you inside with little grace. Impatient to do whatever he was planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a look around,” he said, squeezing and letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bam-” you called out to him but he was already off to talk to the person behind the counter. He was ten steps ahead of you but he generally was. Even though he didn’t seem like the type that would be. Bambam knew what he was doing most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t just handsome or chatty or funny. He was smart and observing. Something he kept well hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were almost automatically drawn to a whole section dedicated to princess dresses. Every colour of the rainbow must’ve been available. Some with sparkles, some plain but all princess-worthy in their own way. You reached out, fingers running by each piece of fabric. You moved down the rack, wondering if any of them would fit you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the answer was clear as day to you. There was no way you could fit anything in this store. Your hand fell to your side. The realisation, making you want to cry all over again. Pinching your hand you hoped it would stop your thoughts from going to those dark places you tended to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby girl,” familiar arms wrapped around your waist to pull you flush against his body. “Don’t worry,” he murmured in your ear, “let’s have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled you towards the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing rows of different types of costumes you’d never even dreamed up. You ended up in a room hidden in the back. The sight of rows and rows of expensive-looking costumes taking your breath away. You’d never seen this amount of costumes in one room before. On the right side were some changing booths and to your left a row of mirrors. From the outside, you'd never think a tiny shop like this would have a room this big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his phone out, “made a list in the car,” he grinned, “it's simple, we choose a theme and the best costume wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You still tried to take in where you were standing. Like a treasure trove of colourful clothing and accessories. How you wished you could but you were pretty sure almost nothing fit you. There was just no way and the humiliation. You couldn’t stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not, jagiya,” you muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he pouted like a child and guilt settled into the pit of your stomach. You opened your mouth but the words wouldn’t come. He knew damn well why. Was he really going to make you say it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down. Halting you mid-sentence. Your lips connected but nothing else. His hands clasped behind his back “I don’t think I heard you correctly,” he said softly. He wasn’t even touching you but you could feel your body growing warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, “nothing here will f-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth covered yours again. Hand sliding in your hair while the other caught your waist. His greediness evident through his unwillingness to let go. Though you were equally greedy. You captured his lower lip, tasting his strawberry chap-stick. The hand in your hair slid down your neck to your shoulder. Your body shuddered. His fingers trailed down your arm in agonising pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t something he’d do in public but today he was breaking all the rules. You pulled away from each other. Your pupils were blown wide from overstimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay your hand in his to kiss your palm, “you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you keep saying,” you replied with a pout. He hugged you tightly and smiled against your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I always mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes were wet, ready to burst. His warmth and kindness were attributes that made him even more attractive. He stroked your back like a child’s until you calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be better if I choose something for you and you can choose something for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked. “How would you know anything about my size?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world to him. “You’re my girlfriend, I know almost everything about you. Like that birthmark that’s-” You slapped your hand to his mouth, shaking your head in discontent. “Then you know nothing here will fit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped away from you, staring at you intently. “Is there any part of me you dislike?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, tracing his fingers down your jawline. “Everyone has something they dislike about themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I'm no fan of my lips,” he said brushing his thumb over your lips. He loved your lips. He'd tell you at the most random of times. But you did the same for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'm too short compared to the other guys and I wish I could gain just a bit more weight to get people off my back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older Bambam became, the more people attempted to mess with his diet. Something he absolutely despised. It's not as if eating more was going to be the difference. He could eat until his arteries were blocked with cholesterol. He'd still be skinny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've always loved every part of me without hesitation.” His voice mellow. You could listen to him all day. Yet the message. Bambam, like any other human being, felt insecure at times. He had things he disliked about himself. Because he was human even if some treated him like a deity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you see me.” He gently tugged your arm until you bumped into his chest, “but I’ll never see what you see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't perfect. Something you sometimes forgot, because he was perfect to you, exactly the way he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you will never see what I see in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So trust me, when I say you are the most beautiful woman in the universe. You will fit into anything I give you because I’m awesome like that.” He puffed out his chest appearing proud before he even tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mood was changing. Stuck between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry. Of course, you trusted him. You could trust he was serious when he complimented you. You could trust he loved your body every time his eyes followed you across a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, let’s have a test run.” He cuddled up to you. Thumbing the bare skin under your shirt. You could trust that every single touch from him was meant with love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrolled through the notes on his phone, the corners of his lips twitching, “how about animals?” A sly grin revealing his intentions, “everyone loves animals.” It was obvious something evil was brewing in his head but you had no idea what he was thinking. He spun you around and nudged your lower back towards the racks against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, browsing the colourful clothing. Fingers brushing by different pieces of fabric until they landed on something soft. You giggled as you took it off the rack. He was going to kill you but it was going to be worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be seen as someone handsome and manly. Making you, the only one that got to see the cuter side of him. However, admitting he was cute meant death by tickles. Ironically, a pretty adorable way of being murdered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took out the costume and held it in front of you. He was going to regret his decision. You headed back to the dressing room. Bambam stood there waiting with a mysterious smirk. His weight, shifting from one foot to the other. He was excited about something. When you approached him his eyes flicked towards the costume you were holding. His smirk falling as fast as it came. You could see his newfound regret hanging over him like a dark cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, what did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fluttered your lashes innocently, “you said it’d be a test run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So test,” you taunted, holding out your hand to give it to him. You knew you were going to suffer the consequences once you got home but for now? It was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, begrudgingly entering the booth. “Left your costume in there,” he said pointing at the booth next to his. You both disappeared behind the curtains. The first thing you noticed was the pointy cat ears. You shrieked after closer inspection. You could hear your boyfriend laughing a little too loud for your taste. This had been his plan all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, you did tell him you’d give it a chance but man was he abusing it. You put on the cat ears. Chewing your lower lip you stared at the small dress in your hands. It was some sort of corset with a tutu attached. On the back, there was a tail and you facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took off your jeans and shirt, changing into the dress. To your surprise, it fit you perfectly. Slipping on the paw gloves you chuckled. You didn’t know whether he was going to like or dislike it but you sure were curious to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grumble from your boyfriend followed by the largest sigh yet. “You can’t be serious, princess. A bunny? Really?” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped out of the booth, “I’m serious-ish. Come on, show me the money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get you for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhu,” you crossed your arms, trying not to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely he appeared, like the shy kid in class that always appeared last, “a onesie” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slapped a hand to your mouth to conceal a snort. “So cute,” you cooed. He glared at you. Yet any effect it could've had was completely lost. The two fluffy ears on his hood that stood up quite happily were too cute. A soft round tail attached at the back. He looked down but the defined shape of his legs had disappeared in the loose fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gawked at you shamelessly when he lifted his head. “Holy sh-” the sound dragged out. You could feel your cheeks lighting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I chose well,” he said observing you, “I think I’ll forgive you.” He drew closer, like a wolf on the prowl. He spun you around. Satisfaction, written all over him. His hand slipped under the skirt of your dress to feel your skin beneath his fingertips. “I love you and if we weren’t here right now I’d-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You attempted to keep a straight face but you ended up laughing so much the tears sprung into your eyes. “Never flirted with a bunny before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, dropping his arms on your shoulders before slumping into you. His body, hot and heavy against yours. "You got me." You knew your face was on fire. He was teasing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in a bunny onesie, he was attractive. He gave you a peck on the cheek before pulling away “so, you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held your chin, watching him intently. Weighing the pros and cons. For one, you got to dress up your boyfriend. Never in a million years did you think the opportunity would arise. He took his fashion quite seriously. And it made you giddy to think about what you could do to him. Cons? You couldn't think of any. The pros, overshadowing any doubt left inside of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we competing for?” you said with your hands on your sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heart,” he swooned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blanked completely. Out of all the things... “I already own my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I can't tell” he replied smugly, “a heart loves and you don't love yourself at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went quiet. He wasn't wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Which is why I'll win your heart and teach it to love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not a pet,” you bit back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored your reply. “It needs a bit of love to get going,” he said. He leaned in, his breath hot against your ear. “So give me your heart, baby girl.” He nipped at your earlobe before moving away. You squeaked in response. There was no way you could say no to him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Whatever his plan was, you were willing to go along with it. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled excitedly, practically bouncing to get started. You had to avert your gaze because he started looking like the energizer bunny. You were pretty sure he wasn’t going to let you get away with thinking that if he ever found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ready for the wild west.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You eyed him carefully, trying to see if he had another dirty scheme up his sleeve. But for now, the coast seemed clear. Then again, the bunny suit didn't help. Anyone in a bunny suit would seem innocent in your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, “I bet you’d look good in a cowboy hat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look good in anything, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, “yeah, that onesie is ready for the runway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said before strutting back into the booth like a supermodel. You laughed and followed soon after, returning to your jeans and shirt. You would've stayed in the costume longer to browse for a new one. But it would've required a bit more fabric to make you feel comfortable to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You trudged your way through more racks. Freezing at the sight of an old Victorian dress. He wouldn’t, would he? You reached out your hand but another shot out to stop you. “Unless you’re planning to wear that yourself. I don’t think so, Jagiya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flashed him a smile, “but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he took another dress off the rack, sticking out his tongue “you can wear a dress instead of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll never...” you muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his finger to your lips, kissing your cheek, “trust your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, you wanted to find him something good. Somewhere along the way, you found a whole section of cheesy cowboy costumes, hats and all. You were instantly drawn to something black in the corner. It was nothing like the other costumes. It had a white dress shirt. A black waistcoat with subtle hints of gold. Black trousers. A long black coat that would cover his thighs. A golden star pinned to its chest. Nearby you found some dark leather cowboy boots, a hat and a belt with holsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride overcame you, you were sure he would look amazing. He did regardless, but this type of outfit brought out the best parts of him. You almost ran back impatient to see him in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam watched you amused, “excited, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him, “this round is mine, baby boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” You traded costumes and he disappeared into the booth first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, there you stood. Dress in hand. This time an old-fashioned Victorian dress. At least you weren't showing off too much skin this time. Or better yet. No skin at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You appeared from behind the curtain. Bambam already stood there waiting for you. Those changing skills always amazed you. It obviously was a job requirement in his line of work. He sighed at the sight of you. His expression, falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked overly attractive, as he usually did. Making you pretty sure you’d won this round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pouted, “I told you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around your waist, “I love your skin.” He pecked at your lips, “but this dress hides it all. That's why I'm sighing, baby girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I'm not showing enough skin?” you asked, narrowing your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weirdo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love my girlfriend’s skin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head and wrapped your arms around his waist, nuzzling his chest. A muffled, "thank you" making his heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit my loss here. I look excellent in this he said looking in the mirror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took his phone, turning around, trying to find a theme you liked. “Hmm, fairy tales.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you could see the smirk you were sure meant something evil. He had a plan, you just weren’t sure what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both went your separate ways. This time you both left your costumes on. You found yourself looking at a costume of the big bad wolf. You grinned, it did seem like he wanted to eat you whole most of the time. Something you didn’t hate. Searching through some wolf costumes. You halted when you grasped a light cotton nightgown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked at the odd change of fabric between all the fur. Looking it over, you desperately tried to keep yourself from laughing out loud. Yes, it was the big bad wolf but this was the version that dressed up as grandma. It was a nice flannel nightgown patterned with flowers. It had a small matching night-cap. The mask that came with it was quite creepy. This would cover his head completely. A soft and subtle fur, with more hair on top that ran down to its sideburns. A black nose and even teeth in its open mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was comedy gold and you weren’t going to miss this opportunity. You folded it against your body, trying to hide it as smoothly as you could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Bambam stood waiting for you empty-handed. You had a feeling that every time he’d brought you something racy, he’d immediately hidden it in the booth. You handed him the costume, fleeing before he could protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at your costume. So far so good. A red cape with a hood. Of course. Little red riding hood. What a coincidence. You took the dress off the hook, staring at it incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure little red riding hood’s clothes had more fabric, jagiya,” you muttered. The dress was cute but it was something you’d expect a 7-year-old to wear. It was a simple red dress with a round neckline and straps over your shoulders. It had a small white apron and the sides of the bodice were black. All that was fine and dandy until you slipped it on and found it only just covered your butt. Lucky for you the cape did cover your back completely as it hung over your shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had gone silent in the other booth. You had a feeling you’d broken your boyfriend completely. Stepping out of the booth you waited patiently. “Babe?” you frowned, maybe something was wrong. He eventually appeared but part of you wished you hadn’t seen him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrieked so loud you wondered if the people outside thought you were being murdered. Something you imagined could happen any moment now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you,” he snorted, shaking his head. “I'll get you for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat down on one of the chairs, doubling over and hiding in your arms. Laughing so hard the tears streamed down your face. “Y-You look good,” your shoulders shook. Unable to straighten out your expression, you plainly gave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on his knees in front of you. His fingers attacking your sides, “I’m not even going to wait until we’re home now.” He tickled you so hard you fell forward on top of him but that did little to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stop,” you cried out, still giggling away. “My stoma- hu-” Unable to finish your sentence he continued. “Sorry, I can’t hear you through this mask,” he teased, sticking out his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he stopped, you slumped against him completely. “I hope you got this room just for us or someone might find something shady going on,” you said, completely hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do sound very good this way. I should do this more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” you murmured. Removing the mask, you brushed the hair from his face. “That’s better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the back of your head to push his lips to yours. Tongue licking your slightly dry ones. Meeting you with such vigour you had trouble keeping up. Usually, he’d take his time but now? His impatience was obvious when he held you even closer. Friction between your heated bodies. Your heart pounding against your chest. Ready to leap out at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your surroundings fell away, leaving you in your own little world. His hand trailed inside your cape to caress the soft skin of your legs. The strawberry chap-stick had long faded yet he still tasted sweet. You could honestly say he was your favourite flavour. One of your hands slid into his hair. Moaning into his mouth only seemed to spur him on. You grew giddy, lack of air making you light-headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it happened. A low but long growl, straight from your stomach. Which was ironic since he was supposed to be the wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam, let go of you, letting you pull away so you could sit up straight. Both of you, breathing heavily. You were bright red and you were pretty sure the costume only highlighted the fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more,” he said, “and after that, we can get lunch. They probably heard your stomach from a mile away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, trying to un-embarrass yourself, “fine,” you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's surprise each other,” he said stroking your leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” you questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s one more thing I want to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may end up in a cat-suit,” you warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll lose,” he laughed, “though if we end up like this again I won’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling you stood up, helping him up. “Who knew you’d be this attractive in a flannel nightgown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew. I’m attractive in anything, remember.” He winked, slapping your ass and running back into the booth to change back into his own clothing. You went back to change, pretty sure you would get arrested walking around like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many ideas floating through your mind but none seemed to do. A butler? A prince? A vampire? Perhaps a milk carton? You grinned staring at the strangest of costumes. A pencil?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, this had to be the ultimate outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was. Sitting on one of the mannequins. A whole rack of costumes belonging to different musicals. One of those being, the Phantom of the Opera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black opera cloak lined with silvery grey silk and a velvet collar. The collar, shoulders and upper back adorned with dark beaded floral patterns. Most of the costume was black, other than the white shirt. It included a waistcoat, shirt, shiny shoes and trousers. It had the iconic white mask that covered half of the face. Which was a shame in some ways. Bambam had a lovely face. Though you imagined it would make him look more mysterious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt bad about your wolf mishap. If this were to be the last costume, you may as well make it a good-looking one. You took it along with you, surprised at the weight of it. The cloak, heavier than it looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambam stood in front of you holding a beautiful white gown and a blush on his face. You didn’t speak, you just exchanged costumes, suddenly too shy to look at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hung it up in the booth, touching the fabric. It must’ve been the most beautiful gown you’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A corset with a sweetheart neckline. Its bodice had an embroidered design of beaded flowers that spread out the lower it went. The silk skirt that reached the floor covered in a thin transparent fabric. It reminded you of a wedding dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pushed you into a daydream. Marrying Bambam. Just the idea made you forget to actually put it on. You didn’t even question it anymore. The thought alone was enough to spur you into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared into the mirror. Not even recognising yourself. You genuinely looked like a princess. All you were missing was a crown. It surprised you how it accentuated your curves perfectly. The way the fabric fell around you making it look like you were floating. Your dress sparkled as you spun in a circle. A warm and happy feeling spread throughout your body. Your hands running down the beaded corset, down over your hips. Was this what it was like to feel beautiful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, are you okay?” He sounded concerned when you didn’t show yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened the curtain, slightly lifting the dress to move forward. His expression was one you’d never seen before. He held his breath, eyes open wide and slack-jawed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your choice of costume was excellent. He looked ready to join a masked ball. Showing off his features perfectly. Making him seem more like a dark prince than a phantom. Your hands wandered under his cloak to see the rest of him and you looked up to smile at him, “hey handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still hadn’t said a word. Running his fingers through your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” you asked. Bambam was rarely this quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see a real princess,” he grinned, “got my wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed, staring down but he tipped your chin up. There was a twinkle in his eyes, “you look gorgeous.” You hugged him, enjoying the feel of his new costume against yours, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, “yeah.” You hadn’t once thought about what others would think of you. You didn’t even question him anymore in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put your hand behind his back, the other he took in his own and you danced to a silent song that only belonged to you. “Me too,” he smiled, “and isn’t that what’s most important? Nobody makes me as happy as you do. So why would I even consider anyone else but you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, who won?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody lost, that's for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always had your heart, to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as promised he taught it to love yourself a little better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby, why did you choose this dress?” you asked twirling around while looking into the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have low-key wanted to see you in a wedding dress,” he admitted. Unable to meet your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princesses have weddings too after all."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>